1. Technical Field
The invention relates to chairs, particularly to a chair with a leg rest.
2. Related Art
Office chairs with a cushion elevation mechanism and/or flexible back have been very popular. Although many chairs are provided with a flexible back with tilt flexibility, height position of the back cannot be adjusted to satisfy various users with different body length. Although existing chairs are very comfortable for users, almost all office chairs do not provide a leg rest for supporting a user's calves to allow a user to stretch his or her legs.